


What Might Have Been

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: How would I be if Joyce and Hopper end up together after school. No Lonnie, No Will or Sara. How different things would be for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

Joyce stretched as the early morning light filtered through the curtains into her room. A cold nose buried itself in the space between her shoulder and neck. She chuckled as she cuddled up to the warm body. She let out a sigh as his hand ran down her back to pull her closer into his warm body.  
He pressed a kiss to her neck and she giggled, wriggling around until she was facing him properly. She gently kissed him, loving the feeling of his beard scratching against her. skin The sound of a kid laughing outside the door and feet pounding as they ran past startled them.  
“Looks like we won’t have a peaceful morning’s rest,” Jim said, resting his forehead against her’s.  
“C’mon. Time to get up.” She rolled out of bed and pulled on her pyjamas. The boys were playing in the living room, their yells a comfortable backdrop as Joyce began to pull out the eggs for breakfast. Jim took them from her before she could do anything and shooed her into the living room.  
Her boys were playing on the carpet, a fort in the making between the sofa and the coffee table. The older was helping the younger, able to hold more cushions and heavier things than his brother.  
“Boys, go wash your hands. Breakfast will be soon,” she said, hugging the youngest as he tried to run past.  
Breakfast was the ordinary loud, fast consumption of food. With two growing boys and a chief of police food was bought and eaten very quickly in their house. The boys were itching to get back to their fort but she quickly shepherded them out the door and into the car, quickly followed by Jim so they wouldn’t think of sneaking back in on some pretext to continue building.  
The ride to school was thankfully manageable and the kids left with very little complaint after they’d spotted their friends in the crowd. When they pulled up outside the convenience store Jim gave Joyce a quick kiss.  
“I’ll be here to pick you up at 4,” he reminded her.  
“And the baby sitter will be there at 5, just in time for us to make the movie and our reservations,” she said, sneaking in another quick kiss.  
“Don’t work too hard,” he warned.  
“Or what? You’ll arrest me?” she replied, raising her eyebrow.  
“I may lock you in the bedroom for the foreseeable future,” he replied, giving her one last kiss before she left the warm confines of the car. He watched her enter the store. It was lucky day when Joyce said yes to going on a date all those years ago.


End file.
